You Bring Out the Love in Me
by SwiftPaw96
Summary: John and Sherlock reunite after the Fall. Lestrade disappears  not actually a plot point , and Sherlock retires.  And it all starts with a text.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Moriarty, Mrs. Hudson and whoever else was mentioned. Nor do I own (or know) whoever wrote the other half of this fic._**

**A/N If you want to skip the Author's Note, just skip past the bold. Now, this was actually the product of an omegle RP. I think it's adorable, and it's other mother/father thought so as well. I believe we tried to stay as in character as possible. I've not really posted anything before, so I'm absolutely ecstatic to lose my post/one-shot virginity with a piece like this. Without any further ado, I give you…**

"You Bring Out the Love in Me"

_John, I'm not dead. –SH_

Sherlock? But I watched you fall...-JW

_Indeed, and you saw what I needed you to see. –SH_

Why? Why would you do that to me? –JW

_Because it was so much better than the alternative. –SH_

No! Nothing is worse than what you did to me! –JW

_I knew that I would return, be able to apologize to you. –SH_

And if I weren't to accept? –JW

_Had I not jumped that day, you would have been killed. –SH_

I thought I had proven that I can take care of myself, Sherlock. –JW

_You could, but I had no desire to risk it. –SH_

_It wasn't just you, either. Moriarty threatened to have Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade killed. –SH_

But why wouldn't you at least warn me? –JW

_It is as I said, I had no desire to risk it. –SH_

I.. I thought we were friends, Sherlock. –JW

_People do foolish things. -SH_

_When they're in love. –SH_

Not you. You're never foolish. –JW

_I was foolish enough to believe I'd make it out of there without losing anything. -SH_

_I'd almost lost you once already, three times if you count the Blind Banker and the Woman's cases. -SH_

_I had no intention of letting it happen again, so I selfishly made you watch what I could not. –SH_

Sherlock... –JW

_I am sorry, John. –SH_

I... I think I understand. –JW

_Will you forgive me? –SH_

I think I could... -JW

I asked you to present a miracle, and here you are. –JW

_I suppose it would seem like a miracle. -SH_

_Where are you? –SH_

I'm with Lestrade. -JW

He asked me to come in. It's been a while, but he insisted that he needed my help. –JW

_Had I not already gotten Moriarty's people behind bars, I would worry. -SH_

_I suppose I should help, he may be the best on the force, but he is a bit lousy. –SH_

That would be brilliant. –JW

_Are you at the yard? –SH_

Yes. Come quickly, Sherlock. I need to know for sure. –JW

_Alright, though I'd planned on laying low for a few days. -SH_

_After this I'd like a rest, actually, I've had too much case for the last three years. –SH_

Does that mean you won't wear the hat anymore? –JW

_I may be inclined to wear it at your request, but not in public. -SH_

_I did mean what I said, John, doing foolish things when you're in love that is. –SH_

You know, I don't believe you'll be able to give up the cases. -JW

And I know, you've become my best friend, Sherlock. –JW

_Not forever, simply a couple days off would be nice. -SH_

_Alright, I'm outside the yard now. –SH_

It'll be good to see you, Sherlock. –JW

_As it will to see you, John. –SH_

...I'm glad you aren't dead. -JW

"I couldn't let you all continue on without me," Sherlock said as he walked through the doors, looking around for John.

John spun at the sound of the voice of his one true friend, "Sherlock... I know you aren't a particularly physical person, but just this once... Can I hug you?"

Sherlock put a couple of bags down gently, giving a thoughtful smile to John, holding his arms out slightly, "I have no qualms with a bit of affection, you do deserve it. And it is better than a punch..."

John launched himself at Sherlock, pressing his face into his shoulder, as if making sure he was actually there, "Don't get too ahead of yourself there Sherlock, I've not completely ruled that out yet."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling him close with a sigh, "Then so long as I get this first, I'm happy. I've missed you John."

John held back a sob, "Please, never do that again."

"If anything of the sort happens, I'm more likely to fake both our deaths. Double-suicide, bit more romantic like that. Though I have no intention of ever doing that again regardless."

John pulls back from the enclosure of Sherlock's arms, "I'm sorry for this, by the way." He then pulls back his arm, punching Sherlock squarely in the jaw, reminiscent of the woman's case.

Sherlock accepts the punch as though he'd expected it, only slightly flinching as the fist came in contact with his face. "If you can forgive me, I'm more than fine forgiving you," he said as he rubbed the area he assumed might be bruising. "I suppose I'll have to get another doctor to fix this up."

John sighed, reaching for Sherlock's hand, "Come on, I'm sure there's a first aid kit somewhere."

Sherlock followed obediently, happy to just be back with John, "I stole your jumper when you went to my funeral."

John stopped, "Why would you do that?"

Sherlock shrugged, "Sentiment? You can have it back; it no longer smells like you."

"I... You...". He sighed, "What am I going to do with you Sherlock?" John smiled, continuing back on his way in search of a first aid kit.

"Allow me to return to the flat and force me to play violin for you?" Sherlock smiled in return, looking around for the kit as well.

John laughed shakily, "Sherlock, I haven't been back to the apartment since… well."

"Only to steal my skull, I should be lucky you didn't shake him about too much to notice the camera I'd hidden inside of it. My saying that was asking you to return with me, in a way."

"There was.. Of course there was a camera. But, I will return. I guess there's no reason for me to stay away now," John spotted the first aid kit, and urged Sherlock to sit as he retrieved it.

Sherlock sat down where John indicated, leaning back a bit and closing his eyes, "Honestly, how do I manage without you?"

John came back, scrutinizing Sherlock's face, "I don't know. I often wonder how you were before we met."

"Infinitely worse off, though I could easily return to that habit I would much rather not. I accepted long ago that I depend on you."

John smiled, "I'm glad I'm important to you. I often worry that I'm not good enough for you. You're brilliant, and... I'm just John… I'm sorry about the cheek, again." John pulls out a tissue and offers it to Sherlock, "Here, you're bleeding."

"Of course you're important to me, I've stated that I love you, haven't I?" Sherlock waves the idea off, "I've also called you amazing and fantastic, which I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it. And my cheek will be fine in a couple of days I'm sure." Sherlock accepts the tissue, pressing it against the wound.

John beams, "It feels like just yesterday you were telling me that you didn't have friends. About the cheek, we'll have to get an ice pack on it when we get home, but for now, all I can do is prevent any infection."

After digging around in the kit, John pulls out an ointment. Moving Sherlock's hand out of the way, he applied it to the small cut with the pad of his smallest finger.

"I suppose thanks to your influence I may be a bit more open to the idea of keeping friends," Sherlock closed his eyes and put his hand down as John put the ointment on his cheek, he grimaced a bit, but it didn't really hurt too much. "Of all the people to get punched by, a doctor is the best option, don't you think?"

John laughs, "Depends on why he punched you really." He turns to put away the kit, after pulling out a small Band-Aid, "Oh, and you know. I may just love you too."

Placing the Band-Aid gently over the small cut on Sherlock's cheek, he sighed

"Yes, I suppose it does... But if he agrees to fix you up right after-…" Sherlock froze, but grabbed John's hand before he could pull it away, "It's surprising how wonderful it is to hear that... Bit maddening, as well."

John's eyes snap to Sherlock's, "Maddening?"

"I should think. You're the first person I've ever had feelings like this for, the rush of emotion isn't something I'm particularly used to. Not that I would change it for anything."

John swallows nervously, "I, um..." John's eyes dart between Sherlock's, as if unsure which one to lock on.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock's eyes lock onto his, looking at him not with a fierce gaze, but a warm glance.

"This...feeling you have. I'm not completely sure if it's the same as mine... And I.. I've not ever... I've never put myself out like this. But..." John swallows, trying to wet his dry throat and glances away, trying to gather his thoughts with no obvious success.

"You think I'm opposed to affection, when all I've really wanted to do since I walked in is kiss you." Sherlock sighed, rubbing his head a bit, "I get the feeling you want the same thing, but it's more instinct than deduction."

John's head snaps back to look at Sherlock, "You've... you've wanted to kiss me?"

"Isn't that an important part of being in love with another person? An obvious want, and sometimes need, for physical interaction to varying degrees."

"Yeah, um… What would happen if I told you I wasn't adverse to that idea?"

"I believe you can make your own deductions about that," Sherlock pulled John close, pressing their lips together softly.

John breathes in though his nose harshly, closing his eyes and putting his hands on Sherlock's shoulders.

Sherlock pulled away a bit, letting their noses touch, "You bring out the worst in me, John Watson." He kissed John's forehead, standing them both up as he did so, "What would I do without you?"

John shook his head grinning at the easy display of affection, "Not the worst, Sherlock. I bring out the best in you, and you know it. And as for what you would do without me... Let's hope to never have to find out."

_**FIN**_

**So yeah… Tell me what you think of our little creation, or not. I'm cool either way (:**

**But, any questions, just comment, and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the sudden change from text into dialogue. It just happened that way.**

**I'm also sorry for the author's note, but I want it to reach 2000 words.**

**Oh, the "where'd Lestrade go?" thing. Um, I don't know where he went… he left? He stayed and watched everything? He was in his little office, drinking tea and working in his own division. Whatever, but I honestly don't know where he went, so make up your own little story for that. I'd like to hear your thoughts, and I'm definitely not fishing for reviews or trying to take up 2000 words.**

**I'm supposed to be doing an assignment right now, but I was going through omegle, looking for a Sherlock fan, so it is now 1:30 in the morning, I'm no-where near done with my assignment, and I'm still on Omegle, and editing this from RP form to Fic form. And I'll totally make my 2000 with these. Dingle, Dangle, Dibble, Dooble, yippity doo, yippity da, custard.**


End file.
